blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 118
|romaji= Madōshi Ekkusu |viz= Mage X |issue= 34, 2017 |arc= Arc 8 |volume= 13 |episode= Episode 76 |characters= #Hamon Caseus #Leopold Vermillion #Finral Roulacase #Noelle Silva #Charmy Pappitson #Nero #Yuno #Sylph #Asta #Mimosa Vermillion #Ruben Chagar #Nils Ragus #Rill Boismortier #Rick Cornell #Medio #Julius Novachrono #Walter #Roland #Nix #Wainsley }} |Madōshi Ekkusu}} is the 118th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary As Team E are chowing down on some food, Noelle Silva notices some cotton and Charmy Pappitson suddenly appears with Nero. Charmy asks Hamon Caseus if she can have some of that delicious food, so Hamon gives her some. As Charmy is eating, Noelle asks what Charmy if doing here, to which Charmy replies that she came to cheer on the person she likes, Yuno. As they announce that the fifth match is about to begin, Asta wonders who the last member of Team I is. Ruben Chagar and Nils Ragus also wonder who the mysterious X person is since they have not meet them, when a person suddenly starts to laugh. As Asta wonder who this person is, the guy says that he is the mysterious X and reveals that he is really the Azure Deer captain, Rill Boismortier. As some of the participants are shocked by this, some of the others say that a captain cannot participate in the exam, which shocks Rill. Julius Novachrono announces that a captain can join the exam since this is their chance to defeat a captain but thinks about how he will be able to see Rill's magic. The participants talk about how they might be able to defeat Rill because of how the exam works. Rill says that he will not go down easily since he will increase the reputation of his squad since they came in last in the previous term. Moved by Rill's words, Walter suddenly appears and, with an scary look, tells the participants to look after Rill. Asta thinks about how the old man is not old face but scary. As Rill greets Asta and wants them to have a good match, with which Asta agrees, Walter presents Asta with some tea and thanks the boy for being friends with Rill. The old man reveals that he is Rill's butler and introduces himself. As he takes a sip of the tea, Asta realizes that he does not get the taste since it is too high class for him. As Walter begins to talk about Rill having a friend, Rill tells him to stop talking about old stuff. Rill decides to get ready for the fight and announces that he will create a masterpiece. As the fifth match begins, Team J worries about the ability of Rill but are stunned when he is caught in their trap. As Nix and Wainsley talk about how Rill was caught, Roland tells them not to let their guard down and that the match will be theirs if they take him out. Roland uses Magic Pollen to increase the power of his teammates, who launch Flame Spike and Icicle Bridge. As Rill sees the spells coming towards him, he thinks about how fantastic the battlefield is and how he feels inspiration coming forth. As Walter watches the battle, he remembers how Rill locked himself in his room after he received his grimoire. Walter also remembers when he had to snap Rill back to his senses, after being heavily injured. Afterwards Walter explained to Rill how people do not understand him and that Rill should join the Magic Knights if he wants to create his greatest masterpiece. In the battle Rill thinks about how this canvas is fantastic and he wants Walter to see his masterpiece since it was Walter who made him human. As Walter thinks about how Rill's Painting Magic can generate any element, Rill creates Deux Tempêtes of Fire and Ice, counter both spells launched at him. Asta and the other participants are shocked that Rill was able to counter the spell with two different elements at the same time. Walter compliments Rill and thinks that the stronger the foe is, the more inspiration Rill has and that Rill's imagination and creativity are infinite. Rill tells Team J that they were good but he will need a little more to create his masterpiece. Fights *Team I vs. Team J Events *Royal Knights Selection Exam Magic and Spells used Trivia *The results of the first Popularity Poll were published with the chapter. **Ranked 45th was Alan Blackman from Tabata's previous series Hungry Joker. References Navigation pl:Rozdział 118